For You I Wept
by Irish Rican
Summary: Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger battle with emotions and decisions inside themselves as they both prepare to leave Hogwarts and enter the Wizarding World as adults and the ever raging war against good and evil. My first Fanfic


FOR YOU I WEPT  
A Harry Potter FanFic  
By Irish Rican

Disclaimer: Everything HP belongs to JKR. This story was written before the release of _The Half Blood Prince_, so some of the events that take place will not be what is considered canon.

Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger battle with emotions and decisions inside themselves as they both prepare to leave Hogwarts and enter the Wizarding World as adults and the ever raging war against good and evil. Could they possibly find that they're growing closer to one another? DM/HG

**FOR YOU I WEPT - IT'S MORE LIKE A NIGHTMARE** Chapter One

"My little Draco. Head Boy." Narcissa Malfoy spoke, her voice as cold as ice, and she rubbed with her handkerchief the Head Boy badge that was pinned rather neatly to her son's robes. It shinned brilliantly. People only dreamed of being appointed Head Boy of the entire school of Hogwarts. If only the boy who was wearing the badge now felt the same way. "You wear this with pride." She said, as she her fur coat over her shoulders, blowing smoke from the cigarette she had in her hand as the two continued to ride in the little carriage back to their home.

To tell you the truth, there wasn't very much enthusiasm located in the woman's voice. She wasn't that proud of her boy to begin with, as horrifying as it had sounded. Draco was used to this by now. There wasn't a lot of things that Draco's mother cared about. His mother, however, felt the need to give him a little extra attention due to the fact that his father was left rotting in Azkaban Prison. As if he actually _cared_. '_Good. The man can stay there_,' he would think to himself. There weren't many things that Draco actually cared about either, and his father sure as hell wasn't one of them. He couldn't give a shit what had happened to his old man. After all, it wasn't his fault his father wasn't_ good_ enough for his Lord. His loyalties belonged to one person only now. _Lord Voldemort_.

Draco hadn't _officially _become a Death Eater, _yet_. He was going through what could be called a period of hazing, for lack of a better choice of words for it. It was a series of tasks he had to complete to show his worthiness to his Lord. He had walked off with some horrible scars because of it, but it was mainly because he had been beaten for not doing something properly. It was a harsh world, trying to become a Death Eater, but Draco dreamed of doing nothing else. It would all pay off soon. It would be worth it, he continued to tell himself.

Draco held a piece of parchment in his hand. It was the letter he had received from none other than Hogwarts that indicated he had been chosen as Head Boy next term. Unfortunate from him, the letter had not mentioned who the Head Girl was, leaving him in anticipation trying to figure who it could be. He prayed to Merlin that the girl was at least tolerable, and good looks wouldn't be so bad either. It sure as hell wasn't Pansy Parkinson. The twit had no brains what so ever. No doubt it was one of those Ravenclaw girls, the brains of the school no doubt, and some were pureblooded as well. '_Like that one girl. That Brocklehurst girl. Oh Merlin, what was her name?_' He snogged her once, but her first name he couldn't remember. It's not like it was that important anyway. All he hoped was that it wasn't that damn mudblood. He would choke if it was her.

----------

"I got the letter! I got the letter!" Hermione cried as she waved an open envelope around the room as if she was a muggle who had just won the lottery. But to her, this was the closest thing.

A groggily looking Ronald Weasley walked into the room rubbing his eyes. It was quite obvious by his appearance that he had just woken up. Harry, who was by his side was ruffling his hair with his hand, and trying to whip the sleep from his eyes. "What the bloody hell are you yelling about now, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he slumped into one of the various kitchen chairs at the Burrow.

"The supply list has just come in from Hogwarts! And this came with it too!" Hermione exclaimed showing the other two the letter she had just received proudly. They both looked at the letter and then back at each other. Clearly they were just oblivious to the world around them. Normally boys were. They couldn't help themselves. Hermione only sighed. "It says that I'm Head Girl next term! I can't believe it! It's like a dream come true!"

Ron only shook his head, looking down at his plate of breakfast. "More like a nightmare if you ask me," he had chimed in before biting into his toast, trying the best he could to hide the smirk that was creeping onto his lips. Harry was trying to do the same, but he had failed miserably in doing so. The boy had burst out in a fit of laughter. Soon Ron had joined in with him. That was until Hermione gave both boys a very stern look. And as always the noise the two were making had died down.

"Honestly Hermione, who else did you think would get it?" Harry asked. Was there anyone else more suitable for the position? It was a shoe-in that Hermione Granger would indeed become Head Girl. She was the brightest witch in their class, hell; some might even stretch to say that she was the brightest_ student_ in the entire school as well. She could have become Head Girl years before if she really wanted to, Harry figured.

Hermione had actually taken this question literally. She wasn't the type of person who knew how to take a joke as a joke. "Oh I don't know..." She began. "There are a couple of other students who I thought were sure to get it. You know, like Hannah Abbott for example. I really thought she'd be the lucky Hufflepuff to get it!" Harry and Ron only shook their heads in disappointment continuing to eat their breakfast, no more laughter in their faces.

Ron just replied rather annoyed, "Merlin, Hermione. You suredo know how to take a good mood and turn it upside down."

----------

The day had finally come. It was the day that they would all return back to that grand castle most had grown accustomed to calling home. Hermione's face was lit up with joy as she had boarded the Hogwarts Express with her fellow companions. This particular ride to their school would certainly be different. She wouldn't be sitting with her normal crowd of friends, oh no. She would be in her own compartment, the one that was designated to the Heads. That was where she would finally meet with the appointed Head Boy. Oh the anticipation! The anxiety! The excitement!

If only Draco Malfoy had felt the same way as he boarded the less amusing train. The filthy stench of mudbloods running around made his stomach lurch. Then there was the fact that they would just walk by and bump into him, with no respect to who he was! As if they were even worthy enough to touch him or to be spoken to for that matter. If only they knew what was soon to become of them. None of them were worshippers of his Lord, of his _Master_! It almost made him smirk in a way, for a person whose heart was filled with nothing but darkness did not know how to _smile_. They had no idea. '_Soon the world will be rid of you all._'

He continued to walk the crowded length of the hall on the train until hereached the compartment that was designated to the Heads. Above the sliding door was a sliver plaque that had the words 'Head's Compartment' engraved in it. A sense of pride came over him as he had slid the door open. He could already see the figure of another person, that being a girl, in the compartment already. Now was the moment of truth.

"_Granger?_"


End file.
